


Mulch

by CuttlefishMistress



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Identity Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttlefishMistress/pseuds/CuttlefishMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey has a bit of an identity crises and contemplates what it means to be alive and all that other "fun" stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulch

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, and I mean a LONG time since I've last try to write fanfiction... Enjoy my first attempt at stretching my writing fingers again...

He wasn’t completely sure of himself anymore…

 

The little creature stood there, contemplating. What really determined a being anyway? Was it the body they possessed, or was it the memories that made up their core? Flowey wasn’t sure anymore. Asriel's body has long since turned to dust and as for the memories that possessed that body, those were… something he rather not linger on.

 

If it was a soul that determined what made up a being then what would that make Flowey? Flowey _had_ no soul, therefor he could no longer be Asriel, at least not the Asriel monsters knew. Sure he was the hollow reminds of their former beloved prince, his broken memories lingering in whatever this accursed body was, but Flowey was not…

 

Flowey could not justify the idea that he was Asriel. Not fully. Sure perhaps parts of him were _once_ that of Asriel, one could even argue the other way around, that Flowey himself was a deep buried part of the monster that was once Asriel Dreemurr but… no more. Asriel Dreemurr is no more. He is _dead_ and his soul is gone. Only bits of shatter memories and shatter regrets lingered in this hollow body of his…

 

What determined a being anyhow? Is it the choices they made in life or perhapes the impact they leave on the world around them? If so then Flowey would not be Asriel, no matter how much he may wish to be. Asriel is dead, Flowey is not. Asriel was filled with love and kindness, Flowey felt hollow and numb. Flowey was empty, deprived and starved of anything substantial inside his tiny frail earthy body. Even when he tried to pull forth an inkling of a thing called emotion the best he could muster was something bitter and angry…

 

Memories of the smiles and joy of the human… of the Dreemurr family… it only made him wrenched with anger for he could no longer feel those warm emotions. The loss of both the human’s life and that of the former Asriel, that regret stung bitterly inside the little creature’s whatever excused it was that made up his being.

 

He had no soul and yet he was alive. Angry, bitter, hollow and _alive_ … What was it? What is the creature called Flowey, born from the hollow reminds of Prince Asreil’s soul and Doctor Alphys’s morally ambiguous scientific curiosity? Was he really Asriel Dreemurr? What a pathetic excuse to call their reincarnated prince… Perhaps that was a better thing to call himself, a reincarnation. Renew, reborn, a remade version of… there was a thud in the distance. Flowey’s train of thought halted and readjusted itself to the source of the sound. With a quick pull of his roots Flowey relocated himself to where the noise had come from. Another human had fallen.

 

Flowey stored his internal dilemma in a nook at the back of his thoughts. His own personal identity issues would be dealt with later. He had a new friend to play with, and Flowey wanted to make sure they would receive all of his _LOVE_ and attention.


End file.
